01.002a - "Holey Fighters"
Post-session RP: While resting, the group asks Nighthill if there were any people of note still missing. "A couple families I don't see. Ryke the blacksmith is one individual of note. That monk . . . Leo i think his name was who came to town a few days ago is also missing.I also don't see the monk's other compatriot, Nesim" Able asked him "Do we have any reason to believe that all these people are together? Do they have anything in common? Live near each other, etc?" Nighthill thought for a second before replying "Other than being on the west side of the town, which is where reports say the attack seemed to have started, and other than the mill and the blacksmith it's just some of my people's homes. Nothing really linking them together that I can think of. I just assume they were caught up in the initial attack" Brynne waggled her eyebrows at Escobert and waved off Able to indicate that she could handle herself. Huffing and puffing at the smirk, he stalks back off to continue taking care of his men who are out defending the keep. Brynne chuckles softly as he leaves Turning to Nighthill she asks "I'm lookin' fer the gnomish monk. Any idea where he was seen last? Or how bout where he's bin afore the attack?" "Leosin, THAT was his name, He had mentioned to Escobert that he had been traveling the south parts of the Sword Coast learning what he could about the increased Cultist activity. I assume he just happened to be out somewhere in the village when the attack began. He didn't strike me as one afraid of a fight, probably accounted himself well" "Aye, he's a tough nutter.” Brynne replied. “Might be out there now fightin. Well, look fellas. I wanna head back out, but some o' you up-n-front types are looking a little holey. No, not god-touched. I mean yer leavin' a blood trail and thar's drakes out there that I'd bet can track summit like that. Gotta get ya patched up good afore we head out. Sleep wouldna hurt, but I can go all night if I need ta." she said with a wink. Able piped up to pointing out "unfortunately us humans need light sources at night as well, which would make us easy targets. But yes, a little sleep would be appreciated. I've already been dead once today" Just then shouts of alarm were heard as the dragon took another pass at the keep. "I envy those of you who would find a way to rest on a night like this" Nighthill said despairingly. Eyeballing those in the party with ranged weapons, he continued, “Honestly I wonder if we could even drive off the dragon. Most of my men are farmers, not soldiers. A few hunters who are good with a bow, but we've depleted the vast majority of missile inventory." "Want us throw rocks and shout curses? I know some pretty bad ones in Goblin..." Able jabbed back at him. Nighthill gestured to the bandage on the side of his face, "Those kobolds seem pretty good with a sling" Able’s frustration grew. "WELL MAYBE WE CAN HIRE THEM, THEN!", he shouted, leaning on his spear and shaking with anger. "YOU'LL HAVE A BUNCH MORE MEANINGLESS PEASANTS TO GIVE THEIR MEANINGLESS LIVES FOR YOUR LORDSHIP." Brynne’s eyebrows raised as she watched. Nighthill glanced over at Blak and stepped towards Able to put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a firm squeeze and a nod. "Meaningless to you perhaps" Waving to Escobert, Nighthill stepped outside to see if there was any further damage to the walls from the most recent dragon attack, leaving an awkward quiet in the room, aside from the roar of the dragon and flames outside Ashamed of his outburst in light of Nighthill’s kindness, Able replied quietly "Yes sir. Sorry, sir." As all this was going on, Bismark sat quietly, changing his bandages every so often. He leaned back against the keep wall looking deep in thought for a while, and pulled a small coin-sized medallion from his pocket and looked at it, before closing his hand around it and leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. Later during their short rest, the party took stock of their injuries and capabilities and made some equipment adjustments, to be able to head out to work on removing the threats from the town again sooner than later. 01.02a